


Valedictorian

by neil4god



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Derek is adorable, F/M, Family Secrets, Genius Stiles, Get Together, I've played with timelines a little, Isaac is still in France, Lydia watches everything, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles, Post Iron Man 3, Post-Nogitsune, Stiles breaks his arm - mentioned, Tony builds a new house on a bigger cliff, keeping the pack together, no peter, picking a college, pre Age of Ultron - so Jarvis is still there, there are trolls (not just Tony)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia was supposed to be valedictorian, that was the plan, she would graduate top of her class, then get a first class education and win a Fields medal. Only she isn't valedictorian, Stiles is and she doesn't know how she missed it, how she never noticed the A's he gets on every test or the perfect SAT score he told absolutely no-one about. Since when is Stiles Stilinski smarter than Lydia Martin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles is strange, he’s over-active, too loud and has no sense of self-preservation, yet his plans always seem to work out. She’s not sure if it’s luck or something else. It’s the shirt that really starts it, a faded black AC/DC shirt. She’s never seen him wear it before, but it looks familiar. She’s probably seen one similar somewhere, after all Tony has an obsession with the band, that’s probably what it’s reminding her of. Still, it stays with her, tickling at the back of her brain demanding attention. So she watches and she catalogues. 

A few weeks later the principle corners her outside the cafeteria, she smiles pleasantly and forces herself to pay attention to something other than the stench of his awful halitosis. “I know it’s unusual, but it’s better this way, no-one wants to put Stilinski on that stage, god only knows what he’d say.”  
Wait, what? “Oh I’m sorry, I should have explained, we would like you to give the Valedictorian speech instead of Stiles. I don’t trust him with a microphone.”  
What the fuck? “Do you mean to tell me that I’m not valedictorian?”  
Principle Primm’s face turned scarlet then bleached of all colour as she glared at him. Her grades were perfect! “Well, that is, I mean in any other year you would be, your grades are immaculate and your test scores are the second highest we’ve ever had. Don’t let it upset you Lydia, Stiles has always been the smartest person in the building, he was offered a place in MIT when he was twelve, would have gone too if his mother hadn’t died. There’s only a hairsbreadth between your GPA’s anyway so I don’t think anyone will mind if you make the speech.”   
Stiles Stilinski the spastic, annoying little kid who used to follow her around like a puppy, was offered a place in MIT at twelve? 

It was like finding out about the supernatural all over again. Her world was spinning apart, because that couldn’t be true, it couldn’t. He took hardly any advanced classes, barely ever did homework and was generally reviled by the teachers. If he was so smart, why didn’t they push him? Every parent teacher meeting she’d ever had to sit through had been spent listening to the teachers tell her parents to push her more, advance placement, special classes on weekends, college courses she could take online to stop her from being bored. They were obsessed with her high IQ and making the most of her potential. She had gate-crashed Stiles’ parent-teacher meeting last month, sticking like glue to his side after the Darach incident. Not one single teacher had been complimentary, all they talked about was his ADHD and how he needed to focus more in class. It had been dismissive and Lydia had felt bad for him, mostly because the sheriff looked like he was expecting nothing less. Lydia knew Stiles was smart, she had partnered up with him in chemistry once Jennifer was replaced. She had seen his grades, had joked about his high scores in a pop quiz just last week.   
The sheriff didn’t keep his tests on the fridge the way her parents did, he didn’t seem to offer any praise when Stiles came home with an A from English. The sheriff was interested in sporting achievements and keeping his son safe from the supernatural, his education or what he did with it, didn’t seem to be an issue. Spinning on her heel she stalked into the cafeteria, thrilling a little as people stepped out her path, giving her a clear shot to their table. Stiles was shovelling fries into his mouth as he quickly stumbled away from the table, snagging his backpack on the way, trying to escape. Her hand shot out and held him in place as he swallowed the last of his fries and smiled too brightly. “Hey Lydia, what’s up?”  


“You know perfectly well what’s up! Why would you hide something like this?”   
The pack were listening in, confused and eager to discover what they were talking about. “Come on Lyds, it’s fine, you’ll be better than me at it anyway. Plus everyone expects you to do it.” She saw the flash of hurt briefly cross his features before it was squashed, didn’t he know this was an honour, that he should take credit for it? He deserved to be the one up there. “You deserve it Stiles, I don’t. I refuse to take the credit for something I didn’t do.”  
“Look, it doesn’t matter anyway, Primm’s not going to let me do it and I don’t really want to do it anyway, so it’s fine. I can cheer you on.”   
He flailed his arms wide and she couldn’t help but smile a little and shake her head, “Schools will be looking at things like this Stiles.”   
He scoffed, loudly, the noise ringing in her ears as he spoke, “You don’t have to worry about that. I’ve got early acceptance into like, everywhere really.”   
Everywhere? Where exactly is everywhere? They were supposed to be a pack, they were supposed to make decisions together, angry now, she told him, “I thought we were all going to discuss our college options together at Derek’s.”   
He backed away a little from her ire, bumping up against Liam. “We are. I just mean it’s not an issue if I don’t make the speech. I can go anywhere I want, this won’t change that.”   


People were staring, she could feel their eyes watching them, “Alright, after school we are all heading to Derek’s, we’ll deal with this there.” At least there they could have some privacy. Stiles didn’t seem to care about that though, nearly shouting, “There’s nothing to deal with Lyds!” She stepped in close, near hissing at him, “Yes there is, because if you can hide this from me, than who knows what else you’re hiding.” She felt bad the second she said it, saw his face crumple and the intense way the pack stared at him. She knew she was right though, this was huge and Stiles had been hiding it from them, from everyone really. She wondered if Scott knew or if it was something he was oblivious to like everything else.


	2. Chapter 2

The loft, despite being filled with the pack, still felt empty. Derek really needed to decorate, maybe she could persuade him later, after they talked about colleges and Stiles’ massive IQ. She had bribed Danny into helping her hack into the school’s system so she could pull Stiles’ records. It was easily done, they hadn’t invested much in firewalls, so Danny was able to get through them in minutes. Apparently Stiles had too because there was no mention of his real name. According to Danny, it was an old hack, done years ago, probably when he first started High School, so no-one would be able to tease him about his name. Not that Danny was able to actually see the hack, there wasn’t anything he could trace, this was something they simple extrapolated from the information they had. Nothing else seemed to be touched, Lydia was able to sift through all of his results and test scores at a leisurely pace, noting each one down and cross-referencing it with what was happening in their lives at the time. There was no difference between his results before he discovered the supernatural and after. His grades remained the same, absolutely perfect. He had A’s for every class and never dropped below a 98, not even with Harris who hated him. Reluctantly, Danny had also hacked his SAT scores, he nearly fell off the chair when he saw them, mouth wide in surprise. Stiles had a perfect 2400. Lydia knows he hadn’t studied, because Derek had his guts ripped out by a Minotaur and Stiles spent all night pushing them back in until Deaton could get to him. They had all taken the test the next morning, exhausted and still covered in bits of blood and Minotaur goo. The entire test centre had avoided them like they reeked and well they probably did, but none of them had time to change or they’d have missed the test. 

She waits for everyone to settle first, grabbing chips and Coke from Derek’s cupboards. Once everyone is settled she starts, “We need to pick schools. If we’re going to stay a pack then we need to act like one. There are plenty of great schools that aren’t a million miles away from us, I know we all applied to lots of places, but now is the time to make decisions and focus on our future.”  
Stiles is shifting uncomfortably next to Derek, bopping his leg up and down in rythym to something only he can hear. Derek’s hand clenches down on his leg making him cry out, but he stops the motion and Derek loosens his grip but doesn’t let go, interesting. She’ll need to keep an eye on those two. “Alright, Scott where are you going?”  
Their alpha looks startled, but pastes on a smile and tells them, “Well my grades weren’t all that great so I’m doing a year at community college and then hopefully after that I can get into a better school so I can become a vet.”  
She is in no way surprised by this, even with all the effort he’s been putting into classes, Scott is still an awful student. She marks him in on the map she has spread across Derek’s table and points at Kira next. The girl hides behind her hair a little before telling them, “Well I just heard back from CalTech and they’ve offered me a place, so I’m pretty sure I’ll accept.”  
There were hearty back slaps and hugs and congratulations as everyone was happy for her, CalTech was a great school, Kira should be proud. 

Isaac was going to Community College once he came back from France, he hadn’t applied for anything else, so he would be staying with Scott. Liam wasn’t even close to graduating so she skipped over him. Cora was in South America somewhere and was unlikely to return, so it was just herself and Stiles she had to worry about. “Well I’ve been accepted to Stanford, so that just leaves you Stiles.” He twitched under her gaze and resumed his leg bobbing despite Derek’s best efforts. In a surge of movement he was off the couch and pacing the loft with all eyes on him. “Where are you going to college Stiles?”  
He kept sneaking glances at Derek, looking for something, but whatever it was he didn’t get it. 

Angry, he spun on his heel to face Lydia and her neatly annotated map, “I haven’t decided yet. I mean it’s a big decision and who says I have to go to college anyway? I could just not go, stay here, get a job.”  
Derek went rigid but Lydia couldn’t focus on that, she was too intensely angry. She shoved him backwards, making him teeter a little before he caught his balance, “You have to go to college! You have perfect SAT scores, PERFECT! That means you’re smarter than almost everyone in the fucking country and you are not wasting that by staying in Shitsville California. This place is toxic Stiles and I won’t allow you to waste all of your potential by staying here. I don’t care how pretty Derek is!”   
She probably shouldn’t have said that last bit, she saw his eyes widen and Derek falter as he eased himself off the sofa. A million expressions crossed Stiles’ face too fast for her to follow and then he was gone, out the door and racing down the concrete steps. She was still staring at the open door when Derek filled her view, “Lydia what is going on?”   
So she told him, about Valedictorian and his perfect grades, his early acceptance and his perfect SAT scores. All the while she plotted, she knew exactly what she was going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

She waited until the next supernatural drama hit, a bunch of trolls with anger issues and no concept of their own strength. She made sure Stiles took the pills Deaton gave him and then she loaded him into the car and told Derek to drive. They would stay with her aunt tonight and then fly to New York tomorrow. She was going to show him what he could do with a college education. The drive took a little over an hour, Tony had rebuilt his home on an even bigger cliff, a dare to some as yet unknown foe. It made Lydia a little uncomfortable, she had watched the last one slide into the sea. She shook it off and exited the car, waving at Kira and Scott who arrived behind them with Liam and Mason. Derek carried Stiles like a princess and the younger boy snuggled against him and sighed in contentment, of course that could be the very good drugs Deaton gave him. Deaton had been sceptical about her plan, mostly he just refused to believe Stiles was that smart. He was always so focused on Scott that he never really paid attention to his spastic little friend. 

Pepper met them at the doorway with a huge hug and a warm welcome, ushering them all inside and offering them refreshments. Stiles’ face was pressed in so close to Derek’s chest no-one could see his face, Pepper cooed over how cute they were. Derek made it abundantly clear that no they were not cute and they were definitely not together. She would need to work on that later. Derek had barely got three feet into the house when Tony came charging upstairs in his typical AC/DC shirt, covered in grease and looking singed. He stopped once he saw them, did a quick double take and then ordered, “Jarvis lights”  
The room was suddenly flooded with bright white light that made everyone blink but then Stiles mumbled, “oh my god lights Jarvis!”   
and they dulled again. Derek was so startled he nearly dropped the boy. Stiles flailed a little so he set him on his feet and held him steady. His cast was bright red and stood out against his black AC/DC shirt, the one she’d seen him wearing months ago. It was cute how he and Tony matched. “Stiles what the hell are you doing here and what the fuck happened to your arm?”  


Tony was in Stiles’ bubble in a second, prodding his cast and taking his tempeture with the back of his hand, instead of recoiling back as everyone expected, Stiles has some personal space issues, Stiles draped himself over Tony, wrapping as much of his body around the older man as possible. Tony caught his weight and held him up, running a soothing hand through his hair as he glared at Derek then Lydia, “What the hell did you do to him?”  
He looked furious and it immediately put Lydia on the defensive, “Nothing, it’s just the medication for his arm. He only had it set a few hours ago.”   
Instead of calming him down, this only seemed to incite Tony’s rage, “Then why isn’t he at home resting? Does John know you’re here?”  
She’d never seen Tony glare like that, he was always smiling and happy. She had never faced disapproval from him or Pepper, not even when they were just boss and employee. “Of course he does, well not here exactly, he knows we’re staying with my aunt and then flying to New York in the morning. He thinks it’s a surprise for Stiles.”  
Derek was twitching, just a subtle shift of eyebrows that told her he wanted an explanation now. She was ready to give him one, but Tony interrupted, “Wait, Stiles is your friend who doesn’t want to go to college?”  


“Yes! Which is insane because his IQ is through the roof, he needs to go to school!”  
Lydia was startled out of her rant by Scott asking, “How do you even know Stiles? I thought he’d never met Lydia’s aunt?”  
It was a good question one she should have asked immediately. It was Pep who answered, smiling too brightly at them all, “Stiles interned with us a couple of summers ago, he and Tony have kept in touch. Lydia’s right, he is a very bright boy.”   
That bright boy was worming his way out of Tony’s arms and was making his way down a hallway, calling out, “Goin’ to bed!”   
He was practically sleepwalking but he didn’t stumble, just pushed open the door at the end of the hall and closed it softly behind him. Lydia had never been in that room, had assumed it was a guest room or unfinished. Pepper still had several rooms left to decorate. They were all left standing in the living room staring at the now closed door. Tony ran a hand over his face then promptly turned around and went back to his lab without a word. There was nothing else to do, so Pepper showed them all to their rooms and bid them goodnight. Lydia couldn’t help but feel that something was wrong though. She was missing something huge and had no idea what it was. The thing that niggled at her most was the room Stiles went into. Pepper had put them all in the guest rooms on the other side of the building, so why had Stiles gotten to stay in the family rooms? She was still mulling it over when sleep took her.


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up to the sounds of shouting coming from down the hall. Pulling on a dressing gown she shoved her feet into slippers and made her way to the kitchen. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting exactly, maybe for Tony and Derek to be wrestling around on the ground or Scott and Derek to be screaming at each other over something stupid. She did not expect it to be Pepper hollering at Tony through an intercom telling him to get his ass upstairs now. Her aunt very rarely yelled, but she looked furious, her face bright red and her eyes filled with anger. Derek was silent beside her, sipping his orange juice while Scott shuffled his feet by the door and looked guilty. They were the only ones up yet. Obviously the others hadn’t heard the commotion. Lydia settled in beside Derek, helping herself to the mountain of food on offer and followed Derek’s gaze to the lab door. The lab was built underground with several entrances throughout the house for Tony’s convenience. It wasn’t just Tony racing through the door though, it was Stiles as well. Stiles, dressed in different clothes, ones that fit him perfectly and probably cost a bomb. His hair was slicked up and back and it made him look different somehow, more put together and mature maybe? He looked good and judging by Derek’s constipated expression, he agreed. Stiles snagged a piece of toast off Derek’s plate then lounged against the table smiling goofily at Tony. Tony smiled back and that was the same smile. Then it was gone and Pepper was screaming “Werewolves Tony werewolves!”  
Ah, that explains the yelling. 

Instead of looking upset or freaked out, Tony smiled again at Stiles and then replied, “I know.”  
Stiles laughed and muttered something about Han Solo. She didn’t get it, but obviously Tony did because he burst into hysterics too and then it was just the two of them, hanging off each other and trying to breathe through their laughter. Meanwhile Pepper was still speaking in a low quiet voice, “You knew. You knew about the werewolves and the witches and everything and you didn’t say anything!”  
The boys had themselves under control again and sobered up when they saw the evil glare Pepper was giving them. Taking a deep breath Tony tried to calm her down, “I knew about the werewolves and the kanima’s and all that stuff but I didn’t know about Lydia. How could I? I didn’t even know she and Stiles knew each other. If I had known then I would have told you Pep, you know that.”   
That sounded logical, after all she never talked about Stiles when she was here and if Stiles only kept in touch with Tony then he probably didn’t even know Lydia existed. “How was I supposed to know Stiles’ Goddess was your Lydia? Got to say though, we really do have the same taste in women.”   
Or not. She saw Derek sink into himself beside her, disappointed that Stiles was apparently still crushing on her, Stiles must have seen it too because he told Tony, “But do we have the same taste in men?”   
It was a joke, mostly, but Tony looked Derek up and down with this dark gleam in his eye that Lydia didn’t like, then answered, “Yes absolutely.”   
Derek turned bright red to the tips of his ears while Stiles laughed so hard he struggled for breath.   


Apparently that was the last straw for Pep, her tone shrill she screamed, “This is serious Tony. Your brother and my niece are running around with a bunch of werewolves trying to save the world and they’re not even legal!”   
Every head in the room snapped to Tony and then to Stiles, looking for similarities. Stiles was a fraction taller, they obviously had a different mother because their skin tones were so different. But they have the same sense of humour, the same smile that lights them up, they laugh the same, listen to the same music, dress the same and they are both apparently geniuses. She’s never heard of another Stark though. Everyone knows Howard and Maria only had one child and the age gap is colossal. Howard must have been very old when Stiles was born. Stiles couldn’t have even been one when the crash killed them.  


All of the rage and anger and fear that had kept Pepper on edge was suddenly gone, she collapsed onto the nearest chair and buried her head in her hands sobbing “sorry” over and over again. Tony wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight and telling her it was ok. It seemed ok, Stiles didn’t look like he was freaking out and the only one upset was Pepper. The boy in question snagged another piece of toast from Derek’s plate and smiled brightly at everyone in the room, “Yeah so Tony’s my brother. I guess that makes me and you related Lyds!”  
Oh dear lord he was right! She was related to Stiles Stilinski, no to Stiles Stark. That sounded weird. He must have read her thoughts because he continued, “Yeah I know it’s weird, Stiles Stark. I kind of have to use my real name if I want to use Stark, you know. Pascha Yevgref Stark, my mom was determined I have my grandfather’s name, little good it did me. Obviously I’m trusting you guys with this, you’re my pack and people would totally freak out if they knew there was another Stark out there. Tony has kept me away from the press and the shareholders all my life. He’s let me grow up normal-ish with dad.”   


“He’s not your dad, not really.”  
He took it in stride, answering honestly (not that she could hear his heart-beat or anything, she just knew him) and told them, “Sure he is, he raised me, loved me, that makes him my dad. I never even met Howard. He just knocked up my mom and then sent dad to keep an eye on her when she refused to have an abortion. That’s how they met you know, but dad fell in love with her almost straight away. A few months later, Howard and Maria were dead and Tony was freaking out. He was alone and scared and didn’t know what to do, so he hid me. Not 'cause he was embarrassed or anything but because he was worried for me. He didn’t want me to grow up the way he did, so he let mom and dad raise me and he dropped by as often as he could. When mom died I spent every summer up here with Tony, well not here here, but his old place.”  
Scott is nodding along like this all makes sense in between shovelling eggs into his mouth and slurping a glass of milk he pilfered from somewhere. She doesn’t even know when he sat down next to her, she was too focused on the drama unfolding before her. Pulling her attention back to Stiles, she tries to regain her footing a little and bring things back to where they started, which was school, “You’ve ruined all of my carefully orchestrated plans, you were supposed to see Stark Tower and all the amazing things they do there and want to go to college so you could work their too.”   
Tony threw his fist into the air in silent approval while he ran the fingers on his other hand through Pepper’s hair as she tried to pull herself together. 

Stiles glanced quickly at his brother, the two sharing a moment she couldn’t decipher before he told her, “I am going to college Lyds, I was just freaking out because I want to go to MIT and that’s ages away, but Tony’s going to let me use the jet whenever I want to come home so I can visit every weekend.”  
He’s not looking at her anymore, but is eye fucking Derek instead. The older man still has a faint blush on his cheeks but his eyelashes are lowered and he looks, cute. Derek doesn’t really do cute, he does, gorgeous, serial killer hot, sexy psycho and other variations on that theme, he does not do cute, vulnerable, adorable or anything like it. Obviously these are things that he only does for Stiles. In a quiet voice Derek interjects, “Your brother is Iron Man Stiles, that’s even worse than having a Sheriff for a dad.”   
The way he says it, she’s not sure if it’s the tone or not, but it seems like something they’ve discussed before. Has she been completely oblivious to everything? Have they discussed having a relationship already and she just missed it? Stiles bites his lips till they’re raw and Derek cannot look away, his eyes are riveted to Stiles’ mouth, “I know that you’re older Derek, me and Tony have talked about it a lot”  
He shoots his brother a warning glare that goes mostly unheeded as Tony tries to turn his eyes into lasers so he can eviscerate Derek. “We’ve talked about it and I’ve talked to dad too and they’re both cool with it once you know we’re safe and consensual and all that stuff. That’s if you want that stuff, I mean you might not, we never got around to talking about that part of things, just the too young thing. You’ve been really hung up on that and I get it ‘cause of Kate, but dude I’m not her! So yeah, that’s my bit said, now it’s up to you I guess.”  
Holy crap! How did she miss all of that? That was not a just happened sort of thing, this has obviously been going on for months or even longer. Scott looks even more befuddled than Lydia is feeling, at least she knew Stiles and Derek were crazy about each other. Scott looks like he still hasn’t figured out that part. He opens his mouth to say something stupid so she rams her elbow into his side making him fall forward into his plate. Everyone ignores him though, their attention glued to Derek, waiting for a response. 

Stiles is starting to look nervous, his long fingers picking at the red cast as he waits and waits. With a screech of the chair Derek stands and steps away from the table and oh my god, he’s going to walk away. He’s leaving! She can see the devastation on Stiles’ face, the grim set to his jaw and the rigid way he holds himself. Derek is nearly at the door to the kitchen when he halts, looks back and smiles at the man near tears across from Lydia. “Aren’t you coming? Wait are you crying?”  
He seems genuinely surprised, like he didn’t expect Stiles to be upset by the rejection. “Yes you fucking asshole!”  
Stiles screams it at him so loudly that Derek and Scott both wince. “I’m not touching you in front of your brother Stiles now move it. I mean if that’s what you want. I don’t know why you’re crying and you smell like. . . rejection and hurt. Did you think I was saying no?”   
He’s walking towards him now, wrapping the younger man in his arms and he murmurs (Lydia has Scott tell her) “I’ve been stupid in love with you for more than a year now. I want to be with you and if your family are ok with the age gap then I'm good with it.”  
Stiles is hiccupping and sobbing and he is not a pretty crier. The boy looks like he’s just gone three rounds with Ali, puffy and ready to collapse. Lydia is hoping for some dramatic knees weak rom-com kiss, instead Stiles throws himself onto Derek and climbs him like a monkey. He wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist and mashes their mouths together. This is the explicit kiss they never really show in rom-com’s the kind that leads to really nasty dirty sex, the good kind. 

Derek backs them out of the room sharpish, Lydia can hear them banging into walls as they try to find a bedroom. She feels a little flushed just from watching them so she takes a sip of her orange juice and lets her eyes wander to Tony and Pepper. Pepper seems fine, she’s stopped crying and looks as put together as usual. Tony looks torn between chasing after his brother to protect his virtue and fist bumping everyone at the table. She smiles at him and he smiles back and suddenly the entire room is smiling and laughing. That’s when Kira and Liam stroll in sleep rumpled and bleary eyed, Liam takes one look at them and asks, “What did I miss?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [He's not Tony he's my brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289659) by [Kentgirl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentgirl91/pseuds/Kentgirl91)




End file.
